


Love and Grief

by Weekmocker68



Category: Vicious - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekmocker68/pseuds/Weekmocker68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart still finds it hard to deal with his mother's death but Freddie is always there for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Grief

Freddie rolled over and his loose arm smacked on to the other side of the bed. Expecting a groan, Freddie was surprised to hear nothing. Opening his eyes, he saw a empty space where his husband should be. His husband! A small thrill went through him every time he thought of their wedding. Freddie drifted into a pleasant daydream with the image of Stuart in his wedding suit wearing his beautiful smile when a noise downstairs startled him. He got up slowly and quietly crept downstairs. If it was an intruder, Freddie needed to make sure Stuart was safe. Marriage had definitely made Freddie less bitchy and even more protective towards Stuart. Stopping by the kitchen door, Freddie slowly pushed the door open and .... saw a familiar person sitting by the table with his back to the door slightly hunched over, as if agitated.  
"Stuart?"  
His husband slowly turned around and Freddie felt crushed as he saw how tear stained Stuart's eyes were.  
"Jesus Christ." he whispered "What's wrong Stu?"  
"Nothing." mumbled Stuart, wiping his eyes  
Freddie grabbed a chair and sat opposite his fragile husband.  
"Please tell me sweetheart." said Freddie, taking Stuart's hand in his own "It really fucking hurts seeing you like this."  
Stuart looked into Freddie's eyes and broke down.  
"It's so difficult, I can't think about our wedding without... without...  
Stuart started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Freddie gently pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"I'm always here Stuart. You never have to go through this alone, OK?"  
"Ok. whispered Stuart  
Freddie kept very still whilst Stuart tried to calm down.

After a few minutes, Stuart became calm and snuggled against Freddie's chest. Freddie responded by kissing his forehead.  
"Thank you Freddie. I wouldn't have been able to cope with my grief without you"  
"It's no big deal. You need looking after and I couldn't be happier than when you are happy."  
"I love you"  
I love you too"  
Stuart smiled and thought that, as love as their love prevailed, everything would be alright.


End file.
